Where Did We Go?
by Raven Elise
Summary: A remake of "Kanna's Emotions and Inuyasha's Past." This is intended to be much darker, much more romantic, and much less... how should I put this... stupidly random. After a traumatic experience, Kanna looks for forgiveness from Inuyasha. Kanna/Inuyash
1. Chapter 1

**No questions, please.**

**Just review if you like it more than the original or not.**

**If you even remember the original.**

**Thanks.**

**-Raven**

* * *

**Where Did We Go?**

**(A Remake of "Kanna's Emotions and Inuyasha's Past")**

_"I'm never alone, I'm alone all the time. Are you the one, or do you lie?"_

~_Glycerine - Bush_

If only she could tell Kagura how gorgeous the night was.

The stars resembled fireflies that she'd stare at for hours on end in the summer, the sky was the perfect shade of indigo, the moon looked like a perfectly rounded rice cake, and the light from it made diamonds all over the snow-covered lands. . .

But who was she to say that the night was gorgeous?

She was just an emotionless tool.

Just a nobody that was enslaved to a spiteful man that lost his heart to envy.

That's right. . .

"Kanna, are you in here?" The scarlet-eyed vixen she called her sister slid open the door, looking in. Her only response was a soft nod as she sat on a stool in front of the window. Kanna's room in Naraku's lair wasn't much: A simple grey-black futon on one side, a large, ornate mirror on the other, and next to the window, a desk with the gardenias she adorned her head with every day laid neatly on top of her powder-white kimono.

Kagura paused a moment, and sighed, walking over to her. Her eyes instantly darted to Kanna's thin nightgown and the open window.

"Hey... you're going to catch a cold like this, you know."

Kanna made no movements to stop her as her younger sister shut the window.

Kagura ruffled her hair and smiled.

"Man, you really have to stop growing; Naraku won't keep making you new kimonos, you know."

It had been almost seven years since their last encounter with Inuyasha and his friends, and the once-child was now an almost-woman. Her hips had grown out, her height...had only really increased by a half-foot or so...her chest was almost that of her sister now, and her hair was down to her waist.

Kanna swallowed hard, holding back miniscule tears as Kagura turned to leave.

_"Wait..."_

_"What is it, Kanna?"_

_"Look outside."_

".......na..."

_Then Kagura would walk over to the window and open it to see the picture-perfect night...then she'd shake her head and look for anything suspicious._

_"What am I supposed to be looking at?"_

_"The night."_

"........anna...."

_Then Kagura's voice would soften a little, knowing that she's not supposed to feel such things either._

_"...What about it?"_

_"Its pretty."_

_"...Yeah...I guess it is..." Then the sisters would both smile and watch the night until the sun rose..._

"KANNA!"

The pale girl gasped a little as she was torn from her daydreaming as she turned to look at Kagura.

"Yes...?"

"Naraku wanted to see you; he said it was urgent."

She gulped a little, nodding, her hands instantly becoming clammy, though her sister didn't notice. In the recent years, Kanna noted a change in Naraku's attitude towards her. He now looked at her with a strange hunger in his eyes that sent a chill down her spine she wished to avoid.

Kanna nodded and left the room, her perfectly-feigned blank look plastered on her face.*

_*_

_*_*_

_*_*_*_

_*_*_

_*_

*

The young woman knocked before entering Naraku's lair, her heart racing.

"Enter. . ." Cooed a voice from inside, and she proceeded to walk inside, shutting the door behind her.

Kanna took three steps forward and sat on her knees, as she always did, her head bowed in respect.

"My, my, Kanna, must you be so formal all the time?" Naraku purred as he sat, a bottle of sake in one hand, his Shikon shards illuminating his figure in the darkness. He motioned with his hand for her to come closer.

She slowly stood up and took another three steps before he patted the space next to him. Suspiciously, she walked to him and sat down, averting her pitch-black eyes from his. He smirked and took a large gulp of the sake before taking a lock of her hair in his hands and lifting it to his face.

The naiive girl looked up at him and tilted her head. "Master... what are you doing?"

He looked at her and chuckled. "You smell like apple blossoms, dear Kanna..."

"Is that bad?"

"No. . .I must say, it is a very delicious scent for such a delicious tool. . ." He tilted his head back and laughed, leaning back a little. It then occured to her that he had been drinking too much. She stood.

"If you'll excuse me, it is very la--" Kanna let out a shriek as he tackled her to the floor, his eyes suddenly full of rage.

"Don't you walk away from me!!" He roared, pinning her wrists to the ground, his breath heavy with the scent of sake. She instantly shook with fear and confusion as he bit her neck. "M-M-Master. . .?!"

He shivered, snarling, pinning her wrists with one hand as his hands began to wander. It all clicked in her mind and she screamed.

"Kanna?!" Kagura slammed open the door, her jaw instantly dropping.

"MASTER!!!" Her younger sister ran to them, yanking Naraku off her. Kanna's face was full of tears as she scrambled to her feet, her entire body shaking.

Kagura hissed, holding the drunken Naraku back as she watched the young girl run out of the room.

Kanna closed and locked the door, gasping, her heart racing, tears still streaming down her cheeks as she listened to Naraku scream at Kagura. Suddenly, she heard a noise so sickening, she turned paler than she already was.

"KANNA, RUN!!!" Kagura screamed weakly.

Her eyes widened a little and she grabbed her sandals, bolting out of the mansion and into the gorgeous night.

* * *

**Dark?**

**You bet.**

**Morbid?**

**A little.**

**Good?**

**I think so.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Good night.**

**P.S.: Don't do drugs and stay in school.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**My internet connection seems to be down at the moment and I have nothing of interest to do.**_

_**This is why I now detest rain.**_

_**My DSL cables run underground, so I guess the bugs in there eat up the plastic cover, making them vulnerable to short-outs when it rains too hard.**_

_**That's just my theory.**_

_**Onwards, to Chapter 2!**_

_**-Raven**_

_

* * *

_

**.**

**.**

**Where Did We Go?**

**(A Remake of "Kanna's Emotions and Inuyasha's Past")**

**.**

**.**

_"Too bad he never told her she deserved much better..."_

_~Youth of the Nation - P.O.D._

**.**

_She closed and locked the door, gasping, her heart racing, tears still streaming down her cheeks as she listened to Naraku scream at Kagura. Suddenly, she heard a noise so sickening, she turned paler than she already was._

_"KANNA, RUN!!!" Kagura screamed weakly. _

_Her eyes widened a little and she grabbed her sandals, bolting out of the mansion and into the gorgeous night._

**.**

What seemed like an endless night had finally ended, the tangerine-golden rays of light peeking into the glittering forest. Huddled inside a hollowed out tree, long dead after some sort of large creature ran into it, was the not-so-emotionless tool. As the light breached her dark haven, she turned her head away, her milk-white skin covered in goosebumps and debree. She was still in her nightgown, having taken nothing but that and her sandals. _Kagura... what have I done?_

Flushed with fever, Kanna laid her head on her knees, almost perfectly cloaked in the midst of the forest if it wasn't for the windburn forming on her skin.

_I shouldn't have let these cursed emotions take me over..._

_I should have let Master do whatever he wished to me..._

_Because I didn't, you had to pay the price..._

_You couldn't even have the chance to tell the half-breed's brother that you..._

With a snap of dry twigs, the young maiden was pulled from her grieving. She silently pressed herself even more against the tree, being careful not to fall out through the other side. A thought then came to her mind, a scenario where the person approaching would be Naraku...She would get up and run out of the tree, telling him that she was sorry for not letting him take her...

Then he'd kill her.

He'd pull her heart out, if she even had one, and smash it in his palm like it was a ripe cherry. Kanna would gasp and fall to the ground, hidden with the snow until Naraku's magic wore away and she became nothing...

**.**

Tired from the cold, tired from walking all night, and tired...of living, perhaps... stepped the bare feet of a familiar being... a person that everyone in Feudal Japan had met at least once, a person that everyone had Feudal Japan had adored once...

Once upon a time.

The silver haired man made his way through the silent woods, his dull, amber eyes focused on nothing but the ground in front of him. He was much too preoccupied with his memories from seven years ago to listen out for any enemies. Seven years ago, the last encounter he had with Naraku, and the last time he had seen his beloved companions alive.

He could still remember the happy days he had when he traveled with others: laughing around a campfire, delicious meals cooked by his friends, the warmth that smiled in his lonely heart...

**.**

The world began to spin, the girl knew it wasn't long before she fell into a sleep that wouldn't be woken from. Kanna's eyes remained focused on the dark interior of her hiding place, listening to the footsteps come closer and closer.

_Its Master...he's come to take me and kill me..._

Her dark thoughts continued to swim through her head as she slowly rose to her feet, holding onto what she could for support.

_Kill me..._

_Take me back to the void..._

_Let me apologize..._

_Just let me apologize..._

_Kagura..._

**.**

_Why haven't I died yet?_

_I stood by and let those I cared for perish..._

_Yet I just walk this goddamn wasteland..._

_I'm nothing..._

"I'm here! Naraku! Just kill menow, please!" Echoed a young woman's desperate voice. Inuyasha snapped up from his self-pitying in time to see an extremely pale, and very sick-looking woman stumble out from hiding, her cheeks and arms bright pink from the cold. For a moment, she completely stopped and looked into Inuyasha's eyes, her own pitch-black eyes full of misery and despair. Somehow, she seemed familiar, and there was something that made him want to turn and run.

The man turned to leave when he heard the soft _thud_ of a light body hitting the snow. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder, barely able to make out the albino woman for she blended so well with the snow.

He could just walk away.

He could pretend that he never saw her faint.

But...

Kagome would never forgive him if he let a victim of Naraku perish in the cold.

The half-demon sighed and took off his bright red yutaka, wrapping around the sick child as he picked her up. A chill ran down his spine when he saw how sickly-pale and thin she was, almost completely limp in his arms.

There was only one person who could save her...if that person was still alive.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, shielding the girl's face from the cold and began to run as if it was his life that depended on it.

* * *

**Life-saving: The ultimate recipe for romance.**

**Good night.**

**P.S.: Beer is a drug too. Drink responsibly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Currently, I am suffering from severe allergies, Facebook withdrawals, roleplay withdrawals, overall internet withdrawals, an unhealthy and inexplicable weight gain, and sleep deprivation.**

**Thus, this chapter may be a little on the lazy side.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Raven**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Where Did We Go?**

**(A Remake of "Kanna's Emotions and Inuyasha's Past")**

**.**

**.**

_"Fall into a dream, wake up and everything is the same / A second older but alone, just like a child. . ."_

_~See A Little Light - Belinda_

**.**

_The man turned to leave when he heard the soft thud of a light body hitting the snow. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder, barely able to make out the albino woman for she blended so well with the snow. . . A chill ran down his spine when he saw how sickly-pale and thin she was, almost completely limp in his arms. There was only one person who could save her...if that person was still alive. . ._

**.**

It had been hours since the silver-haired demon had taken off for the familiar village he once lived in. The stranger he carried only grew paler and paler, her face more flushed than ever. By now, he would have been there, asking around the huts to see if the villiage priestess of fourscore and ten was still there.

Maybe it seemed longer because he desperately needed to save the young woman's life.

Maybe the village had been wiped out when Naraku attacked that day.

Maybe--

"There you are!" Inuyasha ran into the village, not bothering to greet or glance at anyone else. Vigorously, he sniffed the air for her scent of dried jasmine and ink. Nothing. He couldn't trace the scents of anyone but the girl he was carrying. As if time had stopped for a moment, he looked down at the dying albino's face, never having noticed her scent before. It was an exotic scent...

Strange, but good...

One that his companion had brought with her from her time...

What was it called...?

"My word...Inuyasha, be that your spirit, or have you truly come back to see this old woman off?" He turned, a bit alarmed as he saw her exit a nearby hut, looking just the same as she did nearly ten years ago. Her piercing grey eyes caught onto the albino girl and her eyes widened, recognizing her instantly. "You honestly wish to save her?" She exclaimed, walking towards them. As confused as ever, he looked down to the woman, and back up. "Why? What's wrong with her? Does she have the plague or something?" Barked the half-demon, getting irritated. She chuckled, shaking her head. "Come with me, stubborn child." Kaede motioned with her hand for him to follow, leading him into the warm, dark hut of hers.

Without a word, the half-demon set her onto a nearby futon, close to the fire where she could easily sweat out her fever.

And easily catch on fire.

He grabbed the edges of the bed and pulled it away from the fire before changing his mind and putting it back. A snarl of fustration echoed through the hut as he indecisively pushed and pulled the futon close to and away from the fire.

"Inuyasha, she's not going to get well if she's sweating to death." The old priestess kneeled next to her futon, motioning for Inuyasha to let go. "My word... she really has been through a lot, hasn't she." She rested a hand on the girl's head and swiftly removed it. After dipping a folded cloth into an ice bucket, Kaede brushed the woman's bangs out of her face, resting the cold towel on her forehead.

In response, the girl winced and tried to shake the cloth off of her head, murmuring something incoherently as she did.

"I didn't..........ing effect..." Kaede whispered. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he flicked his eyes up at her. "What was that?"

"You must be tired, dear boy." She smiled, patting a nearby futon laid out for him.

After a curious glance, he sighed and laid down on it. He took a good look around the hut to see at least a dozen futons laid out, though there were no traces of other guests. "Why do you have so many of these laid out, you old hag?" He looked up at her. "At this age, one must be prepared for anything." The priestess smiled for a moment and returned her focus to the sickly young woman, her eyes full of curiosity.

Inuyasha wanted to question her more about what she knew about the girl, but he was soon buried in the comforts of sleep before he could ask..........

**.**

_Mommy?_

_ Y...yes, my love?_

_Why are you crying?_

_ Its none of your little business._

_Did I do something wrong?_

_ Of course not!_

_Is it because of the boogeyman?_

............

_I'll fight the boogeyman for you, Mommy._

_"Mommy?" "Boogeyman?"_

_Where am I?_

_Who are you?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Yeah, sorry 'bout this.**

**You have to admit it, you love how this chapter ended, all mysterious and shiet~.**

**P.S.: I have to have P.S. at the end of every chapter. It's how I roll.**


End file.
